


The Heir of Mordor

by Azuring_Galaxy



Category: RWBY, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Other, RWBY - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuring_Galaxy/pseuds/Azuring_Galaxy
Summary: Sauron fell many eons ago. But his blood line lives on, his armies still roam the long forgotten lands of Mordor. A village has been attacked and within it, a new dark lord has risen. The Heirs of Sauron have been found and the Uruks answer their call





	The Heir of Mordor

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by a dear friend

**"The dark lord has fallen but his bloodline lives on..."**

The young boy hid with his family as Bandits raided their village, their father stood guard to ensure nothing happened to them. Wielding the sword and shield of his ancestors, putting faith in them that they will help him.

**"...a new dark lord has been born, the heir of Sauron has been found..."**

The screams outside their home only frightened them more. The father was ready, ready as banging was heard on their door. The bandits. They were trying to get in and by the sounds of the door, they will be soon. He clutched his mother as his sisters tried to calm the younger ones.

**"...to his side Uruks! The dark one calls upon you..."**

The door eventually gave way, two rushed in at once, swords and other weaponry in hand as they aimed for the man before them. He didnt waiver but rather fought back with ferocity. With one swift move, he plunged the sword into the head one as he used the shield to bash the other away. No aura on them, good. They will easier to handle...so he thought. The other he bashed was dazed, didnt have time to defend from the sword that was plunged into her chest. 

"Cmon! We have to go!" He shouted to his family as they made their way outside. Carnage. Devastation. Death. This is what awaited them outside as the bandits burned and killed everyone. Their father struck down another as he tried to get his family to safety. Because once the bandits were done, the Grimm would come and finish everyone off. The boy stayed close as they made their way through alley ways, hearing the locals of the village being killed and the laughter of the bandits. His father stopped them, he told them to get down as he left the alleyway, looking to see if anyone was near. Only two. They stood guard at the gate that led out of the village, he knew he could easily take them. 

**"...we shall fight for a dark lord once more. Mordor will be reborn. Because..."**

The father rushed them, taking them by the surprise. He plunged the sword deep into the last ones chest. The body slumped down as he whistled for his family. They slowly emerged from the alley, only for him to see them held at sword and gun point by various bandits. A large group had been waiting for anybody foolish enough to try and fight their way out. He watched as a dozen of them surrounded him. His family forced to their knees. They didnt move but rather moved out of the way for a woman wearing a mask. She wielded a sword that seemed to give off a blue aura. 

"STOP!" She looked at the father, his grip tightening on his sword. "Dont you touch them!" He charged at her with speed that even surprised her. His semblence most like. Her surprise quickly turned to boredom as she parried his attack and kicked him back. This didnt deter him. He would make sure his family was safe! He attacked again and again she dodged his attack, striking him on the back. The pain was great as he fell to his knee. The bandits snickered as the children watched their father fight. 

"Too weak." She stated as she not only deflected his attack, but she took an opening and severed the hand that held his sword. The family could only watch in horror as his father was quickly jumped on by the bandits, holding him down as the woman neared him. He looked at his family, a somber look in his eyes. But he smiled at them, a smile that always comforted them. One that told them they would be okay, he was trying to comfort them. Even from afar. The boy watched as the woman drove her sword into his neck. 

"DAAAADDD!!" he yelled as the blood from his father began to run from his wound. The woman then turned her attention to the family. 

"Take them. They might be some worth to us later." The bandits began to pick up the girls and mother, each one screaming for help or their father. 

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" The boy yelled as he struggled to free himself in a bid to save his family. 

**"...the heir to Mordor has been found. The armies of Mordor are his to command!"**

The bandits laughed at him. The woman looked at him but was startled a bit by what she saw. No longer were his eyes a blueish color full of fear but bright orange. Full of hatred. Full of something dark. Suddenly their was banging coming from the gates. All of them stopped as they looked at the gates. Something was on the other side of the gates. The gates bulged a bit as they were hit again. Whatever it was, it was big.

"Grimm!? Already?" One yelled as the gates again were hit. This time straining more.

"No! Our scouts would have warned us if it was! Plus the Grimm in this area are too small!" 

"Shut it all of you! Whatever it is, we'll handle it!" She said as she moved her to hand. The bandits nodded as they raised their weapons, some got near the gates as the banging became more Intense. 

**"The Age of Orc has begun."**

Suddenly the banging stopped. Some were about to breath a sigh of relief when suddenly the gates gave way. Splintered as a hulking figure came rushing forth, grabbing a bandit that tried to run and throwing him to the ground. Some bandits were sent flying from the sudden destruction of the gates as the massive figure grabbed the bandit it had thrown down. Grabbing a hold of his head with its massive hands and effortlessly ripped his head clean off! It roared as threw the head and body down, giving everyone a clear view of the massive creature that stood before them. Dressed in metal armor and wielding a metallic club. It was not human. Before they could get their senses together, they were attacked by human sized creatures running inside from the now destroyed gates. Others were of similiar size to what destroyed the gates. They were adorned in crude like armor and wielded similar crude weapons. 

"Death to the enemies of the dark lord!"

"You man swine will suffer!

"The Uruks will be eating good tonight!"

"For the Heir of Mordor!"

These creatures, these Uruks, were yelling various things as they fought the bandits. The woman fought back, killing a few while her fellow bandits were put to the sword. These Uruks fought with brutality she has never seen before. The bandits holding the family were cutdown by archers and other Uruks. Butchered. The family was surrounded by the largest of these creatures, but not to harm but in a defensive way. The woman watched as some bowed before the boy. He told them something, she didn't need to hear what he told them. The way they looked at her after he was done speaking was enough to know that she was a target. She looked around her, her group near the gates were nearly gone and with endless stream of the Uruks coming from the gates, it would only be a matter of time before the rest of her raiding party was overwhelmed and slaughtered. It was time to leave, but before she could, she was knocked to the ground by one of the creatures. She raised her sword to defend from the oncoming attack.

"Your people will be slaughtered here." It started to tell her, applying force to its weapon. Its voice was calm and menacing. It looked like terrifying, even hiding behind that metal mask. "A new Dark Lord has risen. Mordor shall rise once more and its heir will take his rightful place as the master of this world. You have the honor of being the first to witness the start of a new age!" She kicked him off, quickly parrying an attack as The Uruk swung its jagged sword at her. This creature was giving her a challenge. She didnt like that. Seeing an opening, she quickly kicked him away before opening a portal and escaping. "Run all you want, but I, Thrak Storm-bringer, will find you one day." He laughed as he listened to a new sound. The sound of the bandits of that were raiding this village were being massacred. He looked at the boy, his eyes now glowing as he looked at his dead father. His soon returned to normal and he collapsed to the ground, exhausted. 

"The Heirs of Sauron shall be taken to Barad-Ur, we will protect them." Thrak said to the group before him, they bowed before the unconscious boy held in his mother's arm. They bowed to the mother and the sisters, the heirs of Sauron will never be endangered again...


End file.
